History of Heironeous/Chapter 14
Heironeous raises the sons of Gither who were slain in battle - he promises eternal life to those who follow his teachings - he returns to the land of his birth - the army of Heironeous determines to remain in the southern lands #Then went Heironeous unto his army, saying, Art thou injured? Art thou yet alive? #And the army looked, and behold, there were none that were not injured, yea, every one of the fifty and five had suffered grevious wounds, and lost much blood, so much that many fainted from their wounds. #And Heironeous looked, and saw that Andus, and Alphus, and Aceran the sons of Gither the halfling, had died, slain by the blows of the army of Hextor, and Heironeous didst weep, for they had fallen nobly in battle, and he reached forth his hands, and touched them, and gave unto them life. #And the sons of the halfling which had fallen were raised up, and the army of Heironeous was sore afraid, for they said, Truly, him whom we have worshipped is a god in truth. #And Heironeous turned to them and said, Yea, I am in truth a god, son of a goddess, and by thy faith ye have come through this day, and we who have faced so many perils together have triumphed this last time. #And the army looked one upon the other, and Salan, son of Roka, the first disciple of Heironeous spake unto him, saying, This last time, my lord? #And Heironeous spake, Yea, for behold, I must leave this world, for I see now the works of my half-brother, and I must return unto the Seven Mounting Heavens of Celestia, and unite with my other half-brother, that we might overcome the wickedness of Hextor. #For Heironeous knew not that Stratis was dead by Hextor's hand. #Behold, I say unto thee, I shall prepare for ye a place at my side, and a place for all those who follow after me, who follow the things that I have taught thee; honour and valour in battle, mercy to the afflicted, and protection to the weak. #But remain faithful to my teachings, and to the principles I have given thee, and thou shalt have joy in my service, and thou shalt witness the happiness and peace thou shalt bring to the poor and the afflicted, #And when thou shalt die, in my service or at the end of a long life, thy soul shall come unto me, and shall reside with me in the Fields of Glory wherein is my home, and shall have joy therein. #And Heironeous rose up that day, and departed into the heavens, and great was the mourning of the army of Heironeous. #And Salan, son of Roka, the first disciple of Heironeous, spake unto the army, saying, We shall record the teachings of Heironeous, and spread them abroad, and teach others, and we shall send others to our homelands, and they shall spread the word of Heironeous, that they might have joy therein. #And one of them spake, saying, Shall we not return home, and spread the word? #And Salan replied, Nay, but we shall remain here, in this land, and we shall journey from this place and bring peace to this land, as Heironeous would have us do. Category:History of Heironeous